


Immortal Debt

by Rawr948



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, I will add more tags later, If you may get triggered, Multiple Suicide Attempts, So much angst, Suicide Attempt, also gonna get very detailed, fair warning, please don't read it, this is for a very sweet friend of mine, this is hella sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawr948/pseuds/Rawr948
Summary: What happens when you just want to die, but you can't? Eternal suffering, that's what.But, why are you suffering? Punishment? Some spiteful curse? A blessing in disguise?Well, I guess we'll just have to see and find out huh?





	1. And So We Suffer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deciphered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deciphered/gifts).



> This is a gift for my friend! It started off as a joke, one I decided to roll with. It was supposed to be a one shot, but then I had a very good dream that gave me ideas. So many ideas~  
> Y'all are in for a ride my friends! So, let's suffer together~

"Okay, almost done. Just twist this around one last time, nice and tight, and then.....pull the loop, okay, we pull this until its tight and.....done. Perfect," someone murmured softly.

In a room was a man hunched over a bed, hands carefully tying some rope. Seemingly satisfied with his work, he stretched and stood up from the chair he had been sitting on. He started to hum a soft, melodious tune. It was a cheery tune and he had a spring in his steps as he grabbed the rope and crossed the room for some scissors. He hoped he wouldn't need them, but just in case he slipped them into his pants pocket. He went back to the chair, climbing onto it, and tied the rope to a hook he had previously hammered into the ceiling.

Happy with his work, he slipped his head through the loop, letting it hang around his neck like a necklace. He breathed in deeply, held it for a few seconds, and then released it. He stepped off the chair as he did so, his weight pulling the rope taut and crushing his windpipe with an audible 'snap'. 

It was a terrifying experience, and a very painful one. He struggled, his body reacting to dying as it normally would, as black spots danced across his vision. He was determined to make this work, it had to work, it just had to.  
His crushed windpipe and the pressure of the rope on his neck were making it harder to breath as time went on. His body's struggles were beginning to die down as it finally accepted it's demise and he passed out. The man's body twitched every now and again, but soon that stopped too.

He was well and truly dead.

 

Not long after the man's death, a figure appeared within the room. They wore a red robe that covered them head to toe. It had a simple gold border of rectangles that outlined the edges of the hood, the sleeves, and down the front where the it connected. This individual watched the man for a few seconds, foot tapping in impatience as they waited to make sure he wouldn't wake up. Sometimes the body likes to play tricks, and they couldn't be seen by this man. It didn't take long for them to be satisfied that he was really dead 

The figure glided forward, toward the man and stopped mere inches from his face. They didn't touch him, knowing that nothing would happen anyways. This man had been erased from their lists. No, they would not be collecting this man's soul today, or ever.  
"A shame," the figured said softly. They weren't here for the soul, but they were here to make sure that when he revived, he would have both the strength to get down and also a fully healed neck. Normally they would need to wait until the man healed himself, but they were impatient. They still had other work to do, and waiting for him was holding them up.

The figure breathed in deeply, leaned forward, and breathed out. They let their breath, tinted blue with magic, wash over the man's face for a second. They moved away after, turning and heading back toward the corner they were in. They slipped through the wall, not looking back to make sure the man lived. They knew he would. Their job was done and they were a busy reaper.

 

Seconds after the reaper left, the man's eyelids flew opened. He looked around wildly and tried to breath. He found he couldn't and their hands went to his neck to find the rope from the noose he made there. Gasping, he quickly reached into his pants pocket, remembering the scissors. Grabbing them, he cut clean through the rope. The man fell to the ground, his legs too weak to support him, coughing and wheezing for breath.

It took him a few minutes, but he managed to get his breathing under control. "No, no," he whispered, looking around at the room. He was alive, it hadn't worked. "NO!" he screamed, distraught. Tears spilled from his eyes and sobs shook his frame. "No! This was supposed to work! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO WORK!" he screamed again.

He curled into a ball, sobbing becoming louder as tears fell faster with snot following soon after. His face was surely red, blotchy from crying so much and his head and neck hurt. But he didn't care, he hadn't been able to die. "Why? Why didn't it work?" he sobbed.

"I just wanted to be with them, to see them again. I....I love them so much. Why? Just, please, god, anyone, please! Let me be with them again! Let me....let me see them once more, please!"


	2. We Reap What We Sow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, I fuked up and deleted this chapter on accident. And so I'm re-uploading it!

From elsewhere, in a dimension where few were able to wander, a robed figure watched the man. They were sat on a chair, a table before them with a crystal orb on it. Within the orb there was the image of the immortal man sobbing. The figure raised their hand, the sleeve of their deep blue robe sliding up to reveal dark skin and immaculately cut nails, and placed it on the orb. They had the hood of their robe down, showing their features to all that could see. This reaper had dark skin and smooth features with long hair as black as the night sky in a braid. It hung limply at their front, soaking up droplets from tears that spilled from their pupilless hazel eyes.

The figure sobbed softly and continued to watch the man as he started to fall asleep. "I long to see you as well, but I cannot. Please forgive me my love," they whispered.

Another figured entered the room, robed in red with gold embroidery. It was the same reaper who revived the man. They pulled their hood down to reveal a mass of curly tawny hair, reaching her shoulders. She was lightly tanned and had freckles scattered over all of her face and pupiless grey eyes. She watched the other reaper, her friend, and then let her eyes drift over to the orb.

She saw the man she had revived earlier and frowned. She knew her friend would be doing this, they always did when she was called away to deal with the man.

She sighed and approached her friend, stepping loudly so that the other reaper wouldn't get startled. Once she was within touching distance, she hugged the other reaper. Peering into the orb showed that the man had gone to sleep. She idly wondered how long it had taken this time, but refrained from asking. It was not the time, nor was it a good idea to ask.

"Why is he doing this, Valeria? Why can't he just live?" the blue robed reaper asked. They hugged their friend back, the only reaper that had stood by them through everything. "Why?" they asked softly, crying in earnest now.

They sobbed loudly and Valeria sighed, shifting her friend so she could hug her and rub her back. "He used to do this before as well Tene. He keeps hoping this will bring you to him as it once did," Valeria said.

The other reaper, Tene, clung to their friend tighter. They looked up, face blotchy and eyes rimmed red from crying. "But, I can't go to him! He can't die! And I....I miss him so, Valeria. I miss him, my beloved," they said, sobs turning into hiccups.

"I know, Tene, I know. But do you regret what you did?" Valeria asked, petting her friend's hair soothingly.

Tene hiccuped and sniffed a few times. They buried their face in Valeria's shoulder and shook their head 'no', heaving a shuddery breath of air. Of course they didn't regret it, why would they? They didn't have to see him die for good now, even if they can't go to him as long as he lived. "No, I do not regret what I did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we've met both reapers, Tene and Valeria. You'll learn more of them later.   
> The immortal man still has no name. That's coming later. Which will hopefully not be too much later but we'll see.


	3. I Wish I'd Never Ever Seen Your Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, I wish I'd never ever seen your face  
> I wish you were the one  
> Wish you were the one that got away."  
> \- 'The One That Got Away' by The Civil Wars

Tene moved silently, gliding seamlessly through buildings and people alike. They had little need to stay alert, a reaper feared nothing.

 

As it were, they were focused. They had gotten a person on their list, in red. Normally they wouldn't get that colour, but they were the closest reaper around and one of the few who could perform what was needed.

This person didn't need a their soul to be reaped. They needed Tene to return the soul to their body, their higher ups had decided it was not their time.

  


They landed just outside a building, a movie set their mind idly supplied. As they looked around, people were bustling about. Many carried props and other costumes. Some were even halfway way dressed, likely getting ready for a performance or a shoot.  A few passed right through them, not noticing Tene’s presence.

 

After a few more seconds of watching the humans, they phased through the doors. They walked quickly, knowing that they had wasted precious seconds people watching.

 

They came to a stop some feet away from a set. It held an old, dilapidated, and grey looking 'building’. The lights near it were turned off and the space in front of it held sand and gravel. A man stood before it, looking up to the highest window.

 

Tene approached him, their steps as quiet as always. This was their target.

 

Standing beside him, they could see spots of blood. Some of it was smeared, as if it had been hastily cleaned up and then people gave up. Beside it was a deflated balloon, those used for stunt doubles.

 

It was painfully obvious what had occured here.

 

“I was supposed to land on that. I guess the others made a few miscalculations,” the man spoke up.

“Am I dead?” He asked after a pause, looking over at Tene.

 

Tene had their hood up, so he couldn't see their face. Not that it mattered, they were still facing away from him. Thinking.

 

“No. You aren't dead, I'm not here to collect your soul this time,” they said. Their voice had a soft tenor to it, calming almost.

Finally they turned to face him. “Let us go, if we dawdle, I'll be forced to reap you,” they added.

 

The man’s eyebrow raised. Whoever this reaper, because what else could it be, was clearly didn't care for small talk. Something about them intrigued him though, maybe it was the air of mystery about them. Or the fact that he had one of these beings to himself. Maybe he could get a few answers, satisfy his curiosity? Whatever it was, he didn't want to go just yet.

 

“Can't we talk along the way? It shouldn't be too bad, right?” He asked, smiling at the reaper. He wondered what their name was. “Hey, what's your name? I'd tell you mine, but you probably already know it, huh?” He asked.

 

Tene studied the man critically. He was a talkative one. They were always rather interesting, although their friend would disagree. And argue that they really shouldn't talk with their targets. They had a job to do, and they couldn't afford to get attached.

Still, Tene was amused. They saw no harm in this, it's not like they'll be assigned to his case ever again. It was just a chance meeting.

 

They chuckled. “I suppose talking as we walk wouldn't hurt,” they said, an amused lilt to their voice. “My name is a secret, maybe I’ll let you know later. But yes, I do know who you are,” they added. They had started to walk, leading the way to the hospital they knew his body was in.

 

He followed them, feeling extremely giddy. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing his team miscalculated if he got this kind of experience from it. The fact they kept their name from him, however, made him pout. “It's rude not to give out your name, you know,” he grumbled, stomping along after them.

 

He paused when they phased through a wall, hesitating almost. Slowly, he reached up and pressed a hand to the wall. It slipped through. “Oh.” Smiling again, he walked through the wall and came face to face with the blue robed reaper. His triumphant smile turned sheepish. A red flush taking over his face when he heard them chuckle.

 

Shaking their head, Tene waved a hand. It was a silent gesture for him to follow as they continued to walk. They paid little mind to what went on around them, not giving the humans who walked through them a second glance.

 

The man hesitated again, still not entirely used to the fact that he wasn't _solid_. When the first person phased through him, they both shivered. Both of them stopped and stared wide eyed at each other. Or, he stared at the woman and she stared.at the space he occupied. Since she couldn't see him, right?

 

She reached out, but before she could phase him again, the reaper tugged him out of the way.

“Hey, can...can she see me?” He asked, his tone wavering. He was shaken.

 

Tene sighed. “No, they can't see you. But if they pass through you, they can feel a temporary cold spot.”

 

“And when they pass through you?”

 

“Nothing. I'm not a ghost,” they said, tugging him along. To avoid any issues again, Tene jumped. Getting a foothold in the air, they climbed it like stairs. All the while holding the man's arm.

 

The man screamed, of course he did, that was not what he expected.

“A little warning would have been fucking appreciated!” He exclaimed, gripping onto them as they rose higher and higher.

 

Tene chuckled, smiling under the cover of their hood. “There would have been no fun in that,” they said, whining playfully. It got a mumbled insult out of him, something about illy reapers or the like.

“Come, you can walk on the air like I am. You can let go,” they said, trying to wrestle their arm from his grip.

 

He yelped when Tene managed to get his arms off of them and moved away. The man closed his eyes and tensed, preparing for the free fall to come.

When it didn't happen, he opened one eyelid to peek at the air. He wasn't falling, he was...floating.

 

Laughter caught his attention and he looked in the direction, a retort ready. He stopped though, the reaper’s hood having fallen partially off. He couldn't see all their face due to them being bent over, but what he saw took his breath away.

 

Their hair was black, it had a slight shine to it from the sun. Their skin was dark, and flawless as far as he could see. And their eyes. Almond shaped and irises a a lovely hazel. They had no pupil from what he could see, but that didn't faze him at all.

 

“Come along, we shouldn't waste too much time. T’would be a shame to have to reap you,” they said, a note of amusement in their voice still. It was enough to get his attention, righting himself and walking over to them. They were rearranging their hood, so he couldn't see them anymore. He almost felt as if he wasn't supposed to actually see their features, almost as if it was forbidden.

 

“Um, yeah, coming,” he said. He jogged to catch up to them, falling in step with the reaper as he got closer. “So, you ever take that hood off?” He asked.

 

“Curious, aren't you?” Tene teased. The man flushed, but nodded. They chuckled. “Yes, when I’m back in my realm. I take the robe off as well, this is just a uniform of sorts,” they tell him.

 

“There's more of you?”

 

“Why of course! I can't take reap or guide the souls back to their bodies on my own. It isn't an easy task, so there are many of us,” they said.

 

“Are they all as beautiful as you?” The man asked. He paused, standing still, for a moment. And then his face flushed crimson, realising what he had just asked. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I didn't mean! Your hood had slipped, I, oh my god!” He was fidgeting, looking anywhere but at the reaper with his arms waving wildly.

 

Tene laughed, both surprised and amused. They already knew they weren't bad to look at, but most reapers didn't really care for such matters. Few did, and those were already taken. It was also rare for them to show a human their appearance. It wasn't against their rules, but it wasn't encouraged. So it always caught them off guard when a human called them beautiful or handsome.

 

“Do not fret, it's alright. Thank you, you're much too kind,” they said, going over to lay a hand on his shoulder. It stopped his strong of apologies, though he tensed a bit more. “Really, it's fine. You aren't the only one who believes that. And to answer your question, all reapers are lovely in their own right. Some more than others,” they added.

 

The man nodded, not trusting himself with words.

He followed when they started to move again, staying silent for all of a minute before he was back to asking questions.

  


When they arrived at the hospital, the reaper took phased through the fourth floor. He followed, looking around the personal room before spotting his body on the bed. It was hooked up to machines and tubes. Bandages covered his face and what he could see of his chest. One of his arms and a leg were in casts.

It had been a bad fall, it would take months to heal properly.

 

“Here we are. If you could please lay down over yourself, I’ll set you back into your body. It may feel a little constricting, but that's normal and will go away soon,” Tene said.

 

The man nodded, swallowing audibly. “Will it, um, will it hurt when I wake up? Will I even be able to wake up once I’m...back?” He asked.

 

Tene hummed in thought, but shook their head. “No, it shouldn't hurt. You've got quite the cocktail of medicine, it should keep the pain at bay I believe. And it may take a while before you fully wake up, it seems you're in a coma,” they explained.

 

He nodded, breathing in deeply and then breathing out. He floated over his body, laying down parallel to it. The reaper approached him, hands glowing a bright red.

 

“Wait!” He shouted, sitting up. It startled the reaper enough to stop, head tilted up slightly toward him. “Um, will you tell me your name?” He asked, feeling suddenly shy.

 

Tene chuckled, a smile hidden from the man's view growing. “You've been quite the curious companion,” they mused, noting how much darker his cheeks became. They had a mind to tease him some more, but time was running out.

“My name is Tene, it was a pleasure to meet you,” they said.

 

The man smiled, laying back down. “Thank you,” he whispered.

 

Tene inclined their head, pressing their still glowing hands down on his chest.

He felt a slight tingling sensation where they touched him, feeling an almost pull downward. He floated down, sinking into his body slowly. He caught one last glimpse of Tene’s hooded form before everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we have their first meeting. It's a whole lot sweeter than the previous chapters, but how long will it stay this sweet?


End file.
